The Argument
by Cerasi
Summary: Obi-Wan is now Anakin's master and their journey is not a steady one...


The Argument  
  
This fic takes place when Anakin is 14 and himself and Obi-Wan have had to take a quick stop on Naboo as they are low on fuel. Jealousy gets the better of Anakin and Obi-Wan and him get into an argument.  
  
The Argument  
"I thank you again for all…"  
"Obi-Wan stop thanking me. That is all you have done for the last ten minutes." Obi-Wan blushed slightly, as Queen Amidala cut him short before he got the chance to finish.  
The pilots and Captain Panaka were loading the ship with fuel and supplies. Anakin Skywalker was walking behind them, glancing back every few seconds to look at the Queen, "God, you'd think Obi-Wan liked the Queen." One of the pilots said as they boarded the ship. It was said loud enough so Anakin could hear -although that was not intended- and his cheeks went red with anger, he strode over to Obi-Wan and the Queen.  
"Master," he said hastily, "We had better get going. We are expected back at the temple in two days." He turned round to the Queen. "Please can I speak to you?"  
"Yes, of course Anakin." The Queen replied, Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, as Qui-Gon had done so many times to him. Anakin pulled out of his master's grip and turned to face him.  
"Alone?" he said as he stared icily into his master eyes.  
"Yes that could be arranged. Obi-Wan," the Queen turned to him." Anakin will meet you on the ship."  
Obi-Wan looked offended in some way. He quickly turned and knelt beside Anakin. "Don't be long Ani." He got up and walked quickly towards the ship. He would let no one see the hurt in his face.   
Anakin turned back to the Queen. And with a sudden outburst he told her what he had wanted to say for so long. "I'm going to marry you when I'm older." He told her. She looked startled. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her obvious discomfort.  
"I just need to sit down." She told him as she walked to the bench.   
He stood just in front of her. "Please tell me, what's wrong?" He begged. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eye. She opened her eyes, they looked as if tears could, and would fall at any minute. Anakin could see she was holding them back. "Ami," Anakin said. He called her this often. If he had not been so wound up in his emotions he would have sensed Sabé, the queens first handmaiden, she had heard them talking and now concealed herself behind one of the many beautiful statues in the gardens.  
"Ani, don't." the Queen said. Anakin flinched back a step. Seeing his hurt in her words she spoke again. "Anakin, this all started as a childhood crush. I don't even know you as well as I used to. You're off on missions so much I hardly ever get to see you. You're a totally different person to me now." She did not intend to make the words to sound so mean, and she suddenly regretted them. Anakin turned away. "Ani, please. Don't think I don't care about you, because I do, I just…"  
"I need to go now." He told her harshly. Then he started to walk off. But on impulse he turned back and kissed her softy on her lips. "Goodbye." He called as he ran towards the ship. When he got to the boarding ramp she stood and called out his name but he could not hear her over the sound of the engines. Then, he boarded. The ramp slid shut and the ship glided off.   
"Goodbye Anakin Skywalker." She said quietly. Then she fell to the ground and cried quietly to herself. "Why was I so stupid?" she asked herself.  
"Your majesty?" Sabé called out from behind the statue. The Queen jerked her head up to see who the intruder was.   
"Sabé," the Queen sniffled a little, "it's you." Amidala suddenly remembered her make-up, there were going to be big flesh coloured lines down her cheeks. Sabé came closer to comfort her friend. She put her arms around her Queen's shoulders and Amidala flung her arms around her friend and cried to her shoulder.  
"He really does love you." Sabé said hoping the Queen would not take it in a harsh way. "And he wants to express the way he feels."  
"But why was I stupid enough to tell him I did not feel for him like that. There's a voice in my head that screams out that I do love him and then when I want to say so it goes away and I…I can't find the courage to say it to his face. Why can't I just tell him?" She sobbed in the arms of her friend.  
"He will come back and when he does you'll tell him then. He'll understand."  
"Promise?" the Queen asked her.  
"It depends on you." Sabé answered her. She got the Queen to her feet. "Now, let us go and get you ready for dinner." She led the Queen to her palace and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
Obi-Wan met up with Anakin in the hallway. He was staring out of the viewport, which over looked the planet of Naboo. When Obi-Wan reached him the ship went into hyperspace and the planet of Naboo turned into a tiny spec in a matter of seconds. Anakin turned to go to his room. "What was all that about?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin in the calmest voice he could manage.  
"It doesn't matter." Anakin said, "I just want to be on my own," he said as he tried to walk past Obi-Wan. As quick as a flash Obi-Wan was in front of him again.  
"You will not walk away from me!" he almost shouted at Anakin. Qui-Gon's voice rushed into Obi-Wan's mind. Patience Obi-Wan, patience, that is the only way to succeed.   
"If Qui-Gon were here he would never shout at me." Anakin threw at Obi-Wan, it was the worst comeback he could think of but it seemed to hit its mark, as Obi-Wan stepped back as if he had been hit. "From the day I met Qui-Gon he was nice, he opened his arms and his heart for me. He helped me to remain calm. But when I met you, you rejected me. You wish Qui-Gon had never found me. Don't you?" he screamed at Obi-Wan. Tears were forming in the young boys eyes, and they threatened to fall. NO, he thought, do not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. "You never liked me, never! You never help me, when I was younger and I had a nightmare about Qui-Gon's death you never calmed me down. You never even knew what that nightmare was about! You didn't stick around long enough to here me tell it. You left me alone to tell it to the walls. You just told me to be brave and that nightmare's can't hurt you."   
"Anakin stop." Obi-Wan ordered. He reached out a hand to try and comfort the boy, but Anakin hit it away.   
"Well that nightmare did," Anakin continued like there had been no stop to this outburst. "It hurt me. It hurt me more than I thought were possible. It hurt me here." Anakin threw his hand over his chest right where his heart was. "If my mother or Qui-Gon had been there, they would have comforted me, Hell, even if the pilot was there he would probably have comforted me!" tears were now running uncontrollably down Anakin's cheeks. "You are the coldest person I have ever known. I wish you were dead, I wish I had never sensed where you were that day when Qui-Gon was struck down because then they would never have found you. Yes, that's right I helped them find you, I seen Qui-Gon and you in that cold room. I wish that red-faced devil killed you while he had the chance; he could have killed you instead of Qui-Gon. And I really wish he had. I hate you!" Anakin screamed and ran off towards his room. He had tried to hold back the tears but now he cried freely. He got down the corridor and Obi-Wan heard a door slam. Obi-Wan did not turn, he hardly even breathed he was just left staring at the empty space in which Anakin had stood. Thinking all the time what good I am at being a master, and what would Qui-Gon have done? But no sooner had he mentioned Qui-Gon that tears formed in his eyes and a severe pain went through his heart.  
"I'm sorry master." He said and with that he began his endless walk through the ship, hoping and wishing to find sanctuary somewhere.  
  
2 b cont.  
  
Like it, loved it, hated it. I don't care what you thought of it. It is my first fanfic so please, please, please give me reviews I don't care what you write. But if I get enough reviews there will be more to come. If not I'll probably get bored and write more anyway. So I'll write more later. And once again a big thank you to George Lucas for creating the best films in the universe the Star Wars saga. George Lucas well and truly deserves to be God.  



End file.
